ku perintahkan kau menjadi pacarku
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: Tanpa saya kasih summary, pasti kalian bisa nebak sendiri.


**Ku Perintahkan Kau Menjadi Pacarku!**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Beneran bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya entar jadi komik Yaoi dong :)

**Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Furihata Kouki

**Genre:** Romance, humor (kayanya sih begitu)

**Rate: T**

**Summmary:** Tanpa saya kasih summary, pasti kalian bisa nebak sendiri. Soalnya saya lagi males nulis summary, saya lagi super sibuk sama kegiatan pen******

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy, agak aneh sepertinya.

Suka ataupun gak suka Yaoi boleh-boleh aja kok baca. Soalnnya ini dibuat seaman mungkin. Soalnya saya sedang males Man** W**** demi kesehatan saya di minggu ini (Plakk!). selamat membaca.

**###**

Di sebuah Toko buku di sudut jalan, seorang pemain Seirin dengan rambut susu coklatnya sedang melihat-lihat rak buku yang berisikan majalan sport. Ia mengambil sebuah majalah sport, membolak-baliknya dan meneliti dengan seksama cover majalah tersebut kemudian ia kembali menaruhnya ditempat semula.

"Hmm… bukan ini. Dimana ya?" Pemuda bernama Furihata Kouki itu mulai melihat majalah yang lain. Ia masih penasaran, karena teman satu timnya yang berwajah datar dan bersurai baby blue mirip belao –[kalau kalian mengerti berarti kalian orang jadul]– berkata bahwa ia muncul di salah satu cover majalah sport edisi bulan ini. Oh betapa senang hatinya ketika mendengarnya.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan menemukannya!" Teriaknya dalam hati dengan penuh semangat. Lalu iapun kembali menekuni aksi cari mencarinya, mulai dari jajaran majalah yang satu ke jajaran majalah yang lainnya. Mulai dari tumpukan majalah yang ada di ujung kiri, hingga tumpukan majalah yang ada di ujung kanan.

~ 10 menit kemudian~

"Pasti aku akan menemukannya!"

~ 7 menit kemudian~

"Pasti akan kutemukan!"

~ 5 menit kemudian~

"Kutemukan pasti akan!"

~ 0 detik kemudian~

"Kenapa tidak ketemu?!" Furihata frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" seseorang tiba-tiba menunjukkan sebuah majalah di depan wajah Furihata. Dengan seksama Furihatapun meneliti isi sampul majalah tersebut.

"Huwaaah! Ini yang ku cari! Hore! Aku terkenal!" Furihata langsung merebut majalah tersebut memeluknya dengan erat sambil teriak-teriak sebab kegembiraannya yang absurd tersebut tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Arigatou gozai-maaaaa-ti aku!" kata- kata Furihata langsung terpotong, bukannya mengucapkan 'masu' dia malah mengucapkan 'mati aku" begitu sadar bahwa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah pemuda kece bersurai merah. Yang dipermasalahkan Furihata bukan ke-kece-an orang tersebut, tapi...yahh…andapun pasti tau apa yang dipermasalahkan disini. [?]

"Hn?"

"A.. a.. apa yang kau-kau-kau-kau-kauuuu" Furihata tiba-tiba tergagap, walaupun sebenarnya gagapnya tersebut lebih mirip nada lagu dangdut yang terkenal di tivi-tivi.

"Hanya kebetulan mampir" Ucapnya datar.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa diantara sekian banyak makhluk di bumi ini dialah yang harus kutemui?!kenapa tidak makhluk halus yang tidak menyeramkan saja?!" Furihata menjerit dalam hati.

"Ada masalah?"

"Ti.. ti… tidak, a.. Akashi.. ku….kun" Furihata menjelaskan sambil gemetaran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan majalah itu?" Akashi memandang tajam Furihata sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sungguh tatapan itu membuat Furihata deg degan. Lebih tepatnya deg-degan karna ketakutan. Kalau bisa memilih, daripada harus bertemu Akashi ia lebih baik bertemu nigou. Ya setidaknya ia lebih lihai dalam menghadapi nigou dibanding Kagami yang notabene mampu melawan Akashi. Setidaknya, ia sedikit lebih keren dari Kagami. Begitulah yang ada dipikirannya.[?]

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Furihata.

Sambil menelan ludah, Furihata menyodorkan majalah tersebut ke hadapan Akashi dengan tangan kirinya yang gemetaran, sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah wajah yang ada di majalah tersebut dengan tangan yang…tentunya gemetar juga.

Akashi terdiam, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Furihata, kemudian matanyapun melihat lebih jelas kearah Furihata yang menurutnya adalah pemuda yang sangat lemah dan menyedihkan. Namun, entah makhluk UFO mana yang menabraknya semalam hingga ia akhirnya mau repot-repot memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat jelas ke gambar yang ada dimajalah tersebut. Tapi se-picing-picingnya mata Akashi, yang terlihat di majalah tersebut hanyalah dirinya yang sedang bersiap melakukan tembakan jitu dengan bola basket di kedua tangannya.

"I..ini…" Jelas Furihata sambil menunjuk ke gambar yang ia maksud.

Akasi melirik Furihata, kemudian meneliti sosok wajah samar-samar yang terlihat sedang menganga lebar tepat di samping leher Akashi. Tidak, gambar itu bukanlah drakula ataupun lintah darat yang ingin menggigit Akashi. Itu adalah gambar Furihata yang berteriak "Aaaaaaa!" ketika Akashi memasukkan bola ke dalam ring ketika wintercup minggu lalu.

Akashi langsung menganga, namun karena menganga itu tidak keren didalam kamusnya, maka ia segera mencegah proses pe-nganga-an tersebut terjadi. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka, kenapa editor majalah tersebut memilih gambar aneh itu. Karena dalam majalah tersebut dirinya lebih terlihat seperti atlit yang hampir digigit nyamuk hydrocephalus.

"Na..nani?"

"…." Ujung bibir Akashi terlihat sedikit naik, karena saat ini yang ada dibayangannya adalah nyamuk furihacephalus sedang terbang dihadapannya dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Eh..bibirnya?" Akashi berhenti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, begitu ia melihat lawan bicaranya benar-benar cemberut menggunakan sepasang bibirnya.

"Jadi karena ini kau ingin majalah ini?" Akashi sambil mencoba stay cool seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi yang tidak mau memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"I..iya Akashi kun." Furihata menunduk tersipu-sipu. Ia sangat bangga menerima kenyataan, bahwa orang sekeren Akashi mau repot-repot melihat pose coverboynya yang terpampang di majalah tersebut.

"Hei, kau anak kelas satu dari Seirin kan?" Tanya Akashi dan hanya dijawab oleh angggukan kecil.

"Karena aku juga kelas satu, maka panggil saja namaku, kau tidak perlu menambahkan –kun, itu terlalu formal." Jelas Akashi

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Panggil namaku." Akashi kembali menjelaskan, walaupun bagi Furihata penjelasan tersebut lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang harus dipatuhi.

"Ba.. baiklah.. Sei.. Seijuuro."

Akashi langsung membatu.

"E….EEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Furihata langsung berteriak dalam hati melihat perubahan wajah Akashi, dari yang tadinya mengerikan menjadi lebih lebih dan lebih dan lebih-lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Dengan segera Furihata membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Akashi.

"Ke..kenapa Aku memanggilnya Seijuuro?! Kenapa?!" Teriaknya lebay dalam hati. "Di..dia bilang aku harus memanggil namanya langsung.. ta..tapi, harusnya aku memanggilnya AKASHI, bukan SEIJUURO! Oh Tuhan, matilah aku!Matilah Aku! Matilah Aku!" Furihata makin frustasi ia mulai komat-kamit tidak jelas, sambil membaca doa makan, supaya kemarahan Akashi cepat dimakan angin.

"Furihata Kouki."

Furihata langsung bergidik ngeri begitu Akashi memegang kedua pundaknya, membimbingnya, agar mereka bisa berhadapan.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Furihata langsung syok tingkat internasional begitu mendengar perkataan Akashi. "Mimpi… ini pasti mimpi…Oh Tuhan, apa dosaku sampai Akashi menginginkanku untuk menjadi pacarnya?!" {"banyak" Kata malaikat.}

"Ta..ta..tapi…" Furihata mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menjawab.

"Ini perintah dan kau tidak diizinkan untuk menolak!" Akashi tersenyum menyeringai.

Furihata menggantikan Akashi untuk mengambil pose membatu.

"Nah, karena kau pacarku, aku akan membelikan majalah ini untukmu." Akashi mengambil majalah tadi dari tangan Furihata dan menuju ke kasir terdekat.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang di antara rak-rak buku.

Saat itu juga, Furihata langsung terduduk lemas.

"Mimpi… ini pasti mimpi." Furihata berbicara sendiri, kemudian tangannya meraih buku berjudul 'kamus bahasa Inggris-Indonesia-Jepang lengkap senenek moyang' kemudian ia menaruh tangan kirinya di atas lantai, dan dengan entengnya tangan kanannya menjatuhkan kamus tersebut dari ketinggian satu meter ke ke tangan kirinya tersebut.

"Sa..SAKIIITTTTTTTTTT!" Teriaknya dalam hati sambil meniup-niup tangannya.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi, tapi… aku masih belum yakin, Karena terkadang mimpi itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kehidupan...saaahhh…begituah kata nenekku" Curhatan Furihata semakin absurd.

Ia lalu melihat sekeliling, kemudian dengan cepat ia mendapatkan ide brilian untuk memastikan kali kedua bahwa kejadian yang ia alami saat ini masuk dalam kategori mimpi atau bukan.

"Kalau ku hantamkan kepalaku ke rak buku ini sampai berdarah, berarti ini bukan mimpi." Begitulan pemikiran Furihata. Maka tanpa persiapan matang dan ancang-ancang, iapun segera menghantamkan kepalanya ke rak buku, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhasil menahan kepala tersebut agar tidak menyentuh rak buku tersebut barang sesenti.

"Kau tidak bermimpi." Ucap sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Akashi.

"Ayo pulang." Akashi langsung menarik tangan Furihata, menggandengnya melewati beberapa orang hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak suka menjadi pacarku?"

Furihata hanya diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, hingga tiba-tiba hujanpun turun.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ucap Akashi, namun ketika ia baru berjalan satu langkah menuju toko buku, tiba-tiba tangan Furihata segera menarik lengan Akashi.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Furihata yang ternyata telah mengeluarkan payungnya. Dengan sigap Akashi segera mengambil payung tersebut dan membukanya cepat-cepat, memakai payung tersebut untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan.

"Yah, hujan kadang memang selalu datang disaat yang sangat tepat… Saaahhh… nenekku memang selalu benar" Kali ini Akashi berkata dalam hati sambil menyibakkan rambutnya agar terlihat seperti bintang iklan di iklan minyak rambut cap monyong.

Merekapun berjalan menyusuri trotoar berdua, melewati setiap toko dan rumah yang bertebaran disepanjang jalan. Akashi hanya sesekali melirik surai susu coklat yang ada di sampingnya. Ia meneliti dan mengamati perubahan Furihata yang sungguh tidak memuaskan hatinya.

"Seijuuro, daijobu?"

Akashi hanya melogo mendengar pertanyaan Furihata, karena bagaimanapun juga dirinyalah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku masih belum bisa bangun, pasti saat ini ibuku masih terlalu sibuk untuk memasak sehingga ia belum sempat mengguyurku dengan air." Jelas Furihata sambil tersenyum.

Penjelasan tersebutpun membuat Akashi harus sedikit memutar otaknya, sehingga ia tau apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Kouki, kau lucu…"

"Hah?" Furihata berhenti melangkah dan menatap orang disampingnya.

"Ini bukan mim-" Akashi menghentikan kata-katanya, karena tiba-tiba Furihata memeluknya.

"CRATTT!" saat itu pula sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan membuat genangan air yang dilaluinya mengenai Furihata.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Furihata polos dan tanpa disadarinya saat ini Akashi tengah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Wah…jadi basah." Furihata tengah menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

"CUPPP." Akashi tiba-tiba mencium bibir Furihata, ia segera memegang kedua pipi Furihata begitu Furihata ingin menolak.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu." Ucap Akashi sambil memandang iris coklat dihadapannya sebentar, kemudian kedua tangannya kembali menarik wajah Furihata yang sudah memerah, mencium bibir Furihata yang manis bagai candu dibawah rintik hujan yang membasahi dan hanya payung yang tergeletak di dekat kaki yang kini menjadi saksi.

**#Tamat#**

~Omake~

Akashi melepaskan ciuman Furihata, namun

"Kouki…hei..Kouki"

Ternyata Furihata pingsan dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Ini baru ciuman, bagaimana kalau…." Akashi tersenyum dan tidak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

###

Hahahaha.. mizuki lagi belajar bikin fanfic ber-rate T, semoga suka ya. Soalnya OTP favorit Mizuki itu AKAFURI. Hehehe…

Makasi buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini. Lebih makasih lagi kalo abis baca kalian langsung ngereview, ngefav, ato ngefollow sekalian. Hahahaha

Makasih juga buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefav, n ngefollow fic Mizuki sebelumnya (mending putus aja-ssu). Itu fic kayanya bakalan agak telat di updatenya. Alesannya liat aja di warning fic ini. Hehehe…gomen ne.

Sampe ketemu dicerita selanjutnya.

Ja


End file.
